


Always Good

by Zoejoy24



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Boys In Love, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoejoy24/pseuds/Zoejoy24
Summary: Despite the treat he knows is waiting for him inside, Gil takes his time climbing the stairs to Malcolm’s loft and letting himself in.  He’s waited all day, what are a few more minutes?***Malcolm gets left behind at home, but Gil makes it up to him. He always does.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Always Good

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for my very dear friend, who deserves only happiness and love. Here are the boys, being soft and sexy and in love. I hope you enjoy 😘🥰.

Despite the treat he knows is waiting for him inside, Gil takes his time climbing the stairs to Malcolm’s loft and letting himself in. He’s waited all day, what are a few more minutes?

Although he’s sure Malcolm doesn’t share the sentiment. _He’s_ been strapped down to his bed—with real restraints, not the quick release ones he sleeps in—on wrists and ankles, held immobile, since lunchtime. Immobile, blindfolded, gagged, and plugged.

The current case Major Crimes has been handed is extremely high profile, involving a minority group of immigrants who are being viciously targeted, and the higher ups had demanded that no civilians were to be actively involved in the case. In other words, they didn’t want Bright and his usual shenanigans bringing any more unnecessary attention to an already touchy situation.

When Gil had come home to his lover for lunch, Malcolm had immediately begun to argue, as always. He’d begged Gil to at least give him some files to look over, to let him consult from a safe and inconspicuous distance. Gil had shut him down, then kissed him to shut him up, leading him back to the bed and distracting him by stripping him down and strapping him in. He’d started to open him up slowly, whispering all the things he planned on doing to Malcolm as he did. Then, he’d slipped in the plug, and gone back to work, leaving Malcolm to wait, writhing on the bed.

Gil walks back into the apartment as quietly as he can, carefully toeing off his shoes at the door and hanging his jacket on an open hook. He pushes up his sleeves and undoes his fly, pulling out his already half-hard cock as he approaches the bed.

He can’t tell if Malcolm has noticed his presence or not, but he continues to take his time, stroking himself till he’s fully hard as he takes in the lines and planes of Malcolm’s body, admiring the pretty sight in front of him.

He keeps his clothes on and crawls onto the bed, suddenly unwilling to wait any longer now that his prize is before him and ready for the taking. Malcolm moans around the ball gag when the bed dips beneath Gil’s weight, turning his head back and forth on the pillow. Gil reaches forward and releases the gag, though he keeps the blindfold on. Malcolm pants softly, moaning when Gil runs fingers slick with spit from the gag down his chest, tweaking a nipple as he goes.

“Gil… _please…_ need you. Don’t make me wait,” Malcolm begs. He sucks in a breath as Gil pulls open the top drawer of the bedside table, recognizing the sound and knowing what it means.

Gil pulls out a bottle of lube and settles between Malcolm’s bound and spread legs. He eases the plug free, drawing a high pitched, needy whine from Malcolm as he slides it out slowly, twisting is back and forth as he does. He slips one finger inside, testing how loose and wet Malcolm is before deciding he needs a little more lube and a little more loosening up. The plug hadn’t been a large one, and though he knows Malcolm likes a little pain he doesn't want to rush things and hurt him. Once he’s inside his boy, he knows he won’t be able to hold back. Not after waiting half the day for this, for him.

Malcolm gasps when Gil slides two slicked up fingers slowly into his hole and begins to work them in and out. Gil goes slowly at first, warming him up, waiting for the tight ring of muscles around Malcolm’s entrance to loosen before he increases the pace and begins to finger fuck him in earnest.

“Oh, fuck Gil… god, been waiting so long,” Malcolm moans, pulling ineffectually against his restraints.

Gil smirks and pushes down on Malcolm’s lower belly with his free hand, holding him down as he slips in a third finger.

His patience gives out soon after as Malcolm begins to beg, assuring him he’s ready, pleading for Gil to fuck him already. He’s more than ready to comply.

“Been thinking about you all afternoon, kid,” he admits. “Spent most of the day half hard, fighting off an embarrassing problem every time I thought of you here, waiting for me.”

He pushes his pants down just far enough that they won’t be in his way, then slicks himself up with an exaggerated moan, just for Malcolm’s benefit.

“Oh god, _yes daddy_ , give it to me,” Malcolm pleads.

Gil lines up and presses in in one long thrust, leaning forward to capture Malcolm’s lips in a deep, filthy kiss as he bottoms out, pausing to let Malcolm fully adjust.

Malcolm pulls away from the kiss first, gasping and rolling his hips desperately as he begs, “Gil, I’m ready, fuck me. Fuck me hard, daddy.”

Gil doesn’t need to be told twice. They’ve both been on edge far too long for either of them to want this to be a slow, drawn out fuck. Not this time. Gil sets up a punishing pace, each thrust driving a desperate, wordless cry from Malcolm’s lips, interspersed with breathless, monosyllabic pleas of ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘please’. Gil reaches down between them to take Malcolm in hand and begins to work his shaft in tandem with his thrusts, quickly bringing him to the edge, then over.

Malcolm comes with a ragged cry, shooting come across his belly and clenching tight around Gil, who follows him over moments later.

Gil collapses against Malcolm, rolling to the side just in time to avoid crushing the smaller man beneath him. He reaches over and slides the blindfold off of Malcolm’s head, smiling dopily as bright, beautiful blue eyes meet his. He cups Malcolm’s cheek, leaning over to press a soft, loving kiss to his lips, feeling Malcolm’s smile against his own. Gil moves on to undo the wrist restraints next, then sits up with a groan to free Malcolm’s ankles.

“Thank you, daddy,” Malcolm mumbles drowsily, stretching languidly now that he can move once more.

Gil strips off his shirt and uses it to wipe them both down before tossing it to the floor and laying down next to his boy.

“You good, kid?” he murmurs into Malcolm’s ear, planting a soft kiss against his temple.

Malcolm nods, eyes closed and turns to drape himself across Gil. “Always good with you, Gil.”

Gil smiles and kisses him again, once on each eyelid, then softly on his lips. He settles an arm over Malcolm’s waist and pulls him in close, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
